A Talk in the Tunnel
They went to the secret waterway and they saw their Partners Taiki: What a mysterious mural. Shoutmon went there and he got a new gear Shoutmon: Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up. Yuu: Alright. A light at the end of the Tunnel. Damemon: Oh, you Sister's story, right. Yuu: That's right. We were together. Taiki: Even us. Damemon You know something weird. We look everywhere for you, and you were with us all along. Shoutmon: Finally, we found you, Taiki. Gumdramon: Now it's time to get Dracmon and the others back. Taiki: And you'll think it'll be the same again between us? Psychemon's lost his... Gumdramon When I turned into a Heartless. You saved me, Taigiru. I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started to forgetting thing, my friends and who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice-- your voice. You brought me back. Taigiru: I don't want to lose you again, Gumdramon. I don't. Shoutmon: Taiki.. Remember when I got killed from MegaDarknessBagramon. You save me, remember. I was lost in the Darkness, I couldn't find my way. When I stumbled through the Darkness, I started to be lonely. No light and no way out. The Darkness almost swallow me, and then I heard a voice. You're voice. You brought me back to life, Taiki. Taiki: I don't wanna lost you, Shoutmon. You're my Partner, and we are connected. Damemon: Yuu. Remember I die, you save me, right? I was lost into the Darkness, I couldn't find my way. When I walk around the Dakrness so long. So started to cry without you and the light, they darkness almost swallow me. And then, I saw a light and a voice. You're voice and you're light. You brought me back for one year ago. Yuu: I don't want to lose you, Damemon. I don't want too. Our Hearts are connected and we cannot forget each other. Gumdramon: That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw the light. I think that's what saved us. No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale. Taigiru: Well, let's go. Gumdramon: Taigiru. I don't think we want you and your friends to come with us. Taigiru: What? Why?! Shoutmon: Well, there are many Heartless out there. And they will take your heart away. And it's dangerous for you to come with us. Taiki: Shoutmon. You know you can't fight them without your Partner, we can let you digivolved to fight them. So we have to come with you. Shoutmon: Taiki, I know what you mean.... But... Even if we are sperate, you're not alone anymore, right? Taiki: Are you saying, I can't help you? Shoutmon: Yeah. I can do it on my own, and you're kinda in my way. Gumdramon: Taigiru. I know you want to come with me, but... You can be strong without me, right? Taigiru: Are you saying... I have to do this on my own? Gumdramon: Yeah. I think you will. Damemon: Yuu. I know you're gonna be lonely without me, but as a matter of fact, you still have you're Friends back at the Human World and you can take care of yourself. Yuu: You mean, I won't be alone? Damemon: Yes. You're sister can take care of you even you're Friends. Taiki: Alright, Shoutmon. You and yours friends win. You can have our Xros Loader and... They have their Xros Loader to them and, Taiki give Shoutmon a Ring, Taigiru give Gumdramon a Necklace and Yuu give Damemon a lucky Charm Taiki: Take this right with you, okay? Shoutmon: Alright, I will. Taigiru: Take this Necklace with you. And you better not break it okay? Gumdramon: I won't. Yuu: Damemon, this is my lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me. Damemon: Don't worry I will. Yuu: You promise us? Shoutmon: We promised. Taiki: And don't forget... Whatever you are, I always be there for you. Meanwhile Psychemon and his friends are walking the darkness and they are glowing Psychemon: Taiki... Shoutmon.... Dracmon: Taigiru... Gumdramon... Opossumon: Yuu... Damemon. Psychemon: We're sorry. Is this the afterworld? We're not ready yet. Not yet. Not until we see them one more time... ?????: Hold on tight! I'll save you! Psychemon: Who's there? Where are you? ?????: I am a Yokai. And I have a crest- that belongs to this world. I've been trying to get through to you. But the darkness in your hearts kept me away. Dracmon: We know. And who are you? What's happening to me? ?????: Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here-- in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered. Opossumon: So what do we do? ?????: The Door of darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need one Mystic, one Guardian and one warriors and three hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate. Psychemon: Fate? It looks like know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are our friends alright? ?????: Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart. Dracmon: Alright. Thanks. Back to our Heroes Omega: Great! You found another one. I'll be back. They left Minutes later Omega: It has been completed. Digimon, I'm sure you can face all this danger.